A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to topical skin compositions that can be used to reduce the amount of sebum production in sebaceous glands and unclog pores. It can also be used to treat acne. The compositions can include Psidium guajava fruit extract or a combination of Psidium guajava fruit extract and Kunzea ericoides leaf extract.
B. Description of Related Art
Human skin naturally produces and secrets an oily substance called sebum from sebaceous glands located near the skin surface. Sebum lubricates and protects skin against moisture loss by forming a film over the surface of the skin. A build-up of sebum on the surface of skin can cause the skin to appear shiny or oily. Besides the visually unappealing appearance of shiny or oily skin, sebum build-up can also highlight skin imperfections, promote skin acne development, and reduce the wearability of cosmetic compositions such as foundations.
Acne is a skin condition typically characterized by the presence of whiteheads, blackheads, or inflamed pimples on the surface a person's skin. Acne oftentimes occurs when the pores of a person's skin become clogged. Clogged pores can happen when the sebaceous glands overproduce sebum. A clogged pore can also accumulate dirt, debris, and bacteria. The blockage or plug is typically referred to as a comedone. When a comedone ruptures, the material inside can spread to surrounding skin, which can result in an inflammatory reaction.
Current methods that are used to reduce sebum production, unclog pores, or treat acne include caustic agents that can further lead to skin irritation or can result in dry and flaky skin.